Heels off
by Leasel P
Summary: "So which one do you like better Dr. Lightman? Dr Foster or Gillian Foster?" Cal and Gillian share a drink after a case and some particularly personal questions come up. Set after ep2.14


**Heels off.**

"So you like me better when I'm shorter do you?" Gillian asked as she downed the last of her drink. Leaning forward for the bottle, Gillian gave Cal a good look of her cleavage, having slightly unbuttoned her shirt earlier in the evening.

"Excuse me?" Cal ask, shocked at her question. He was slightly less drunk than her but never the less he had lost any reasonable thought trail hours ago. Slowly, with a wicked smile, Gillian repeated her previous sentence, saying each world individually as if to amplify her meaning.

"What ever gave you that idea Dr. Foster?" Cal said, the playfulness in his voice now matching hers.

"Oh please Cal, I saw the smug little grin you gave me today. You were having fun at the warehouse, getting off on making me shorter in front of everyone. What is it, a power play? Is that what you found so arousing? Telling me to take them off? Or was it that when I'm wearing heels I'm the same height as you, yet without them I'm shorter?" She saw the smile spreading across Cal's face and shook her head before continuing. "We all know you like to be in control, so that's it isn't it? You got off on the fact you were taller than me thereby you had more control than me. You're intolerable." Gillian laughed and subconsciously looked down at the heels she was currently wearing before looking at Cal's smug face.

"You're fun when you're drunk, you know that right?"

"And you're deflecting! So if none of the above is true, what exactly was it then?"

"Maybe I just liked the look of your feet?" Cal waggled his eyebrows at Gillian.

"That's gross, feet are gross and again another lie." Finishing off another glass in a quick swig, Gillian felt the warmth of the alcohol spread through her stomach.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"You won't remember it in the morning."

"Whatever."

"I think _you_ look incredibly sexy without heels."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it makes you less Dr Foster and more Gillian Foster."

"And that arouses you?" Gillian said with a coy smile. Cal gave her a curt nod.

"So which one do you like better Dr. Lightman? Dr Foster or Gillian Foster?"

"Well I can't say. Whilst I'm very acquainted with Dr Foster, Gillian Foster is slightly more of a mystery to me, although I wouldn't object to getting to know her better.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged." Gillian say the flicker of want pass through Cal's eyes as she slowly ran her hands down her right calf, never tearing her eyes away from Cal's. As she reached her ankle she stretched her perfectly toned leg out, her right hand supporting her ankle whilst her left hand very slowly took her heel off the bottom of her foot, letting it hang off her toes before she kicked it across the room. Seeing the arousal on Cal's face, she gave him a wicked smile, playfully kicking the other shoe towards him.

"You are so drunk Foster." Cal said, slightly slurring his words, chuckling as he watched her chew her bottom lip, trying to read him, but in her intoxicated state, failing miserably.

"Not much better yourself, _Lightman_." Gillian said as she padded sveltely across the room to him. Cal found it hard to keep the want off his face but this was more than he could handle. Her fitted white top gaping open, revealing the porcelain skin of her breast covered by a black lace bra, and her tight black pants clinging to her ever so tightly. Cal shook his head, running his hands over his face, looking up to meet her eyes as she stood towering over him.

"Lightman huh?_"_

"Well if I get to be Foster, why can't you be Lightman?"

"Because I'm Lightman to them." Cal cocked his head towards the door. Gillian followed with her gaze before her head fell to the side, hair hanging loosely around her face.

"And I'm Foster to them, unless you want to be more to me, want me to think of you as more than just Lightman, you want to be Cal to me don't you?" The way she purred his name out was like velvet. Closing his eyes, Cal rested his head on the back of the seat.

"You have no idea how much." Gillian took this as her cue, and slowly lowered herself into Cal's lap, her feet deliberately touching his calf. She smiled as she felt a slight bulge in his pants and made sure to position herself accordingly, causing Cal to moan.

"Foster-"

"Gillian."

"Fine, Gillian, you're playing with fire."

"Maybe but I don't seem to care do I?" Licking her lips, she ducked her head and began to trace his jaw line with her mouth. It took all of Cal's will power to make her stop, still however, fully aware of her location in his lap.

"But I care." Sitting back, Gillian brought her hands to her hips.

"Why?" Her voice was harsh, but he could hear signs of rejection.

"Because I like you Gillian Foster. And I like you way to much to let this be ruined by a drunken one night stand." Cal ran his hands up the side of her legs, stopping to quickly squeeze her ass before one hand settled on her hip and the other cupped her face.

"Look at me. "

"Do you not find me desirable? Is that it?" Cal cringed at her question and for being the one to make her feel that way. The normally self-assured Gillian Foster was remarkable insecure once given a few drinks and a perceive rejection.

"You are the most desirable woman I have ever known, surely you can tell that." Cal pushed his hips up into her, smiling as she threw her head back, her lips slightly parted and eyes clouded over.

"And tomorrow morning love, when we are both sober, if you still want this then I would love nothing more than to be the man that takes you over the edge. I'd love nothing more than to hear my name being gasped out of that beautiful mouth of yours." Cal leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on her lips, lingering just long enough to get his point across.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Gillian let out a slight squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips planted firmly on a spot just below his ear.

"God you are cute." Cal laughed, shaking his head.

"You think I'm cute then?"

"You are so much more than cute. You're fun sized. And we all know how lovable fun sized is." Cal chucked as Gillian's hand made contact with his chest.

"I'm not short Cal."

"Right you are love."

"So you think I'm lovable?" Cal smiled as his tightened his embrace on her.

"I think you are lovable. Yet, when you are drunk, you are down right sexy darling."

"Only when I'm drunk?"

"Only every minute of every day."

"And you think I'm sexier without heels huh?" Cal would hear the weariness in Gillian's voice and was aware she was only minutes of sleep.

"Whilst heels are sexy on you, seeing you without them is incredibly sexy."

"Might just have to wear flats to work on Monday."

"Well then, I might just have to shag you in the copy room."

"We don't have a copy room Cal."

"Still going to shag you."

"I have no objections." Cal felt Gillian laugh against his shoulder, and couldn't help but shake his head. How had a bottle of whiskey, something they do on a regular basis, turn out so differently tonight? Resting his hand on her waist Cal closed his eyes, his mind wondering off to Monday morning, trying to find a suitable replacement for a copy room.

* * *

And this is because Cal totally did give Gillian a smug 'look what I'm making you do' look when he told her to take her heels off and this is my spin on it.  
Callian is hot! Anyways, I have a slightly more M rated one coming on this particular scene so keep an eye out for it, should be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Please review on your way out!  
L


End file.
